<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disarm by Jackvbriefs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666818">Disarm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs'>Jackvbriefs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(It was Lucius and very background), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they’re fighting like the last eight years never happened, Harry cannot reach Draco across the expanse of their king-sized bed. He can wait for Draco's breath to steady into sleep. He can inch his hand along the thousand threads in their sheets and stretch for the pale back turned against him. But the miles between them remain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was 'journey' and the word limit was 325 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that they’re fighting like the last eight years never happened, Harry cannot reach Draco across the expanse of their king-sized bed. He can wait for Draco's breath to steady into sleep. He can inch his hand along the thousand threads in their sheets and stretch for the pale back turned against him. But the miles between them remain.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Never go to bed angry," Ron had warned before the wedding (one of many "Wedded Weasley Wisdoms" gifted over the course of Harry's engagement).</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"But what if he's being a prat," Harry had asked, cradling his second pint. "Or totally unreasonable? There have to be exceptions. 'Don't go to bed angry, unless he started insulting your parents.'" Harry took a long, deep drink, then continued. "'Don't go to bed angry, unless he expects you to read bloody minds.'"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ron's blue eyes had warmed, his hand patting Harry's shoulder, as he answered: "The point is that there are no exceptions. You just don't do it." </i>
</p>
<p>Harry could do nothing with these words. They didn't tell him how to take back his vitriol after it dulled the gray of Draco's eyes. How to remove the barbs he placed instead of pulling until they bled. Even so, they had navigated Harry’s temper over time. Draco’s cruelty waned. They met in the middle more often with ease. (Well, they used to.)</p>
<p>Maybe Harry should have been more specific. Now, Harry would ask, <i>“But what if his father dies and suddenly you’re ‘Potter’ instead of ‘Harry’ because you forgot to pick up milk? What if it’s not even about the milk, but fighting is easier than sharing? What if you thought your relationship was over this already and that marriage was supposed to be about taking life together, and he can’t just decide to leave you behind on this one?”</i> </p>
<p>Eyes closed against the ache, Harry shifted as close as he dared.</p>
<p>“Please talk to me,” he whispered. No one answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I saw this month's theme, I immediately knew this was the drabble I wanted to write. I'm really taken with how much emotional distance there can be between two people sometimes, even when they love one another, and even when they are RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU, and for Drarry, I imagine huge emotional traumas can make them return to old bad habits (especially with something like the loss of Lucius). But I'm sure they find their way back. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>